This document relates to computer-implemented management of information.
Various information interfaces are available today for accessing information accessible on local or wide area networks. Search engines, such as Google or Yahoo, provide a way for users to search for information using keyword based queries. Some information sources, including online encyclopedias such as Wikipedia, provide dedicated search interfaces. Similar interfaces are available for local information, for example, using locally executing applications such as Microsoft SharePoint and locally hosted Wiki servers. In addition to search-based access to information, users can subscribe to information feeds in which they may be interested and interface applications (“readers”) provide a way for users to view the information their receive. There is a need for users to manage information such as search results and information feeds in an effective manner.